


Bucky Barnes One Shots

by knittingknerdy



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fiction, Flirting, Fluff, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Mystery, One Shot Collection, Reader Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want a place to have all of my Bucky short one shots and drabbles.  Mostly fluff, maybe some angst.  I'll keep the smut separate.  I'm willing to take requests if you have them.</p><p>I've decided to give other characters their own collections</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute Underwear

You stumble into your room sometime after 1 in the morning.  You’ve been on a mission for a week, trailing Hydra agents through so many countries you’ve lost count.  You haven’t slept in a bed in 3 days, and that was just a shitty cot in a cabin you had broken into after getting tired of sleeping in the car.  You kicked off your boots and wriggled out of your tactical jumpsuit.  Part of your mind was screaming for a shower, but when you entered your room, all you could see was your bed.  Your fluffy bed covered in pillows that was beckoning you with its siren call.  You crawled into it and barely managed to drape a sheet over your body before falling asleep.

You’re woken suddenly by the sound of your door clicking shut.  It’s still dark and you can barely make out the shape of the person who entered your room. 

“Bucky?” you groan sleepily, stretching to make yourself more comfortable.  You look up again when he doesn’t move. 

“You can get in bed if you want, I’m going back to sleep.” You roll over on your back and sink back into the pillows.  Your last thought before drifting off to sleep is wondering why you’re so cold.

\--

Bucky stops in shock as he enters Y/N’s room.  The team is used to him wandering around the grounds at night.  Sometimes he would end up in Steve’s room to talk.  Other times they would find him on the couch in the morning.  And occasionally he would make his way to Y/N’s room when he needed to sleep with someone nearby.  Bucky heard her and Steve return from their mission and paced his room until he couldn’t resist any longer.  He had missed her and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next to her.  But now that he was here, he could barely bring himself to move. 

She had apparently fallen asleep immediately after getting back and was in bed in nothing more than underwear and a sports bra with her sheet wrapped around one leg.  Before he could run from the room, she had looked at him and told him to get in bed.  Bucky tried to swallow the lump in his throat as she stretched and rolled over.  He was still unsure of what to do, but he listened and crawled into bed beside her. 

\--

You awoke slowly the next morning, snuggling deeper into the relaxing warmth of your bed.  You gripped your body pillow closer to you, and nuzzled your face into it trying to stay asleep for just a little while longer.  Unfortunately you’re pulled from sleep when you realize your pillow is breathing.  You slowly look up into the face of a very surprised Bucky.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry.”  You scramble to sit up and try to gracefully unwrap yourself from around Bucky.  You shiver at the loss of warmth and look down.  You groan, finally realizing your state of undress.  You wrap yourself in a sheet and lay back down, hiding your face in a pillow.

“It’s ok.  I think you were cold.” Bucky said quietly. 

“I can’t imagine why I would be cold with no clothes on,” you say into your pillow. You can feel your cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“I’ve woken up in worse situations.” You can hear a hint of amusement in his voice and you lift your head to peek at him.  He had rolled onto his side to face you.  Your eyes slowly grazed up his body.  He’s right, you’ve woken up next to worse. Much worse.  You smile when you meet his eyes, emboldened by the small smile on his face. 

“I don’t know.  These aren’t even my cute underwear.”

Bucky looks at you, puzzled.  “Cute underwear?”

“Yeah, the perks of being a girl.  This stuff is functional and comfortable.  It doesn’t go anywhere in a fight. The cute stuff is for when I need a boost,” you pause nervously. “Or even better, if I expect someone to see it.”

Bucky’s eyebrows raise in surprise before a big smile breaks across his face.  “I might not mind seeing this cute underwear of yours.”


	2. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are involved in a constant prank war with Clint and Sam, when a new player enters the fray.   
> Bucky X Reader  
> Fluff and glitter

It’s pretty much constant.  You, Clint, and Sam are always finding ways to prank each other.  And occasionally, when you get bored, you branch out to your other teammates.  With limits. 

Natasha is off limits.  No one is that stupid.  You nearly had a rookie agent convinced to do something one time.  Unfortunately he had a surprisingly strong will to live.

Bruce was ok to prank if you stayed away from any jump scares. 

Thor always joined in when he was around.  But he had that whole ruling Asgard thing going on and it kept him pretty busy. 

Steve enjoyed the pranks, but never got involved.  Honestly, it was more fun to act like children in public around him.  You would get the full on disappointed dad look until eventually he just regretted ever going out in public with the three of you.  One time, you and Sam had convinced him to go with you to a Chuck E. Cheese, insisting it was a part of a proper childhood experience.  Clint had gotten you all tossed out when he got a little too competitive at some of the games. 

Tony was the worst to prank.  It was fun to prank him, and easy.  But the resources that man has at his disposal made the payback a bitch.  His retaliation for a small confetti bomb from Sam, was to rig Sam’s Falcon wings with a glitter bomb that would go off any time they engaged.  It took forever to figure out how to get it all out. 

Bucky stayed to himself.  He was quiet, and new to the group.  It wasn’t that he was excluded from the pranks, but no one was sure how he would react.  So he was considered off limits.  You liked spending time with him.  Bucky was a nice change of pace from the rest of the Avengers. 

Wanda and Vision were pretty unprankable.  You all tried of course.  It’s hard to sneak up on a mind reader and someone who can phase through walls. 

 That’s why when someone new joined in the prank war, the three of you couldn’t figure out who it was.  Thor was on Asgard and the pranks weren’t up to Tony’s level.  You suspected Steve, but he was pretty bad at pranks, and some of them were pretty good. 

They started simple.  All of the towels went missing from Clint’s room.  Sam woke up to find all of his adult magazines on the coffee table in the living room.  For you, all off the coffee in the kitchen went missing.  You were not a happy camper without caffeine in the morning. 

After a few more rounds of the three of you getting pranked, you turned on each other.  Accusations flew when all of the clothes in your dresser disappeared during your shower.  You found them in Sam’s room, but Steve insisted he was with Sam in the weight room.  So you blamed Clint and retaliated against him.

Until the day you just happened to notice the most recent prank before you set it off.  Someone had balanced a container on the edge of the fridge door that would fall when someone opened the door.  You couldn’t see what was in it.  You were planning to get lunch, but after noticing it, you decided you wanted to see who would get it.  After taking a moment to figure out your best vantage point, you made a dash for the pantry area.  It was closed off and out of the way, but it didn’t have a door.  You could keep an eye on most of the kitchen without exposing yourself. 

But as you rounded the corner, you ran straight into someone.  His hands reached out to steady you before you fell.  You heard a voice coming from the kitchen.  You were spun around, a hand clamped to your mouth, and admonished with a simple “Shhhh!” 

You couldn’t believe it, the mystery pranker was Bucky.  You stared at him in shock.  It was the first real smile you had seen from him and it made his eyes shine with mischief. 

“You’ll wanna watch this.”  He whispered close to you ear.  You turned in time to see Sam open the door of the fridge and the container to topple down on top of him.  Apparently it was full of flour and glitter.  You couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped.  When Sam turned to look at where the two of you were hiding, you both ducked back behind the wall. 

“I can hear you back there.”  Sam was angry.

You panicked.  There was nowhere to go.  If you ran, he would see you.  So you spun around in Bucky’s arms and threw yourself at him, crashing your lips to his just as Sam turned the corner.

“You guys are gross.  Don’t do that near the food.  Go find a room or something.  I’m going to kill Clint.  I’m never going to get this off of me.”  You could hear Sam muttering as he wandered out of the kitchen. 

You let go of Bucky and both of you laughed at the sight of Sam covered in flour and glitter. 

“That was quick thinking.” Bucky smiled at you.

You grinned at him.  “I couldn’t give away my secret weapon.  They’ll never suspect I have an accomplice.”

“You know, he is going to think we’re dating.” Bucky smiled shyly at you. 

You really hoped you weren’t reading his signals wrong as you leaned in to kiss him again.  The smile you were rewarded with when you stepped back was better than the first one.  “You want to get Clint next?” You asked with a wink.

“Yes.” He grabbed your hand before running out of the kitchen. 


	3. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky appreciates your favorite lipstick

“You have really nice lips.”

You slowly raise your eyes from your computer screen to meet Bucky’s.  You were sure that your face conveyed the shock you were feeling inside.  You had an inkling Bucky liked you.  It wasn’t necessary for him to drop off his reports in person, but he did every time.  You had offered to help him figure out the submission system.  He insisted he would just mess it up.  Not that you minded the visits. 

“I mean, your lipstick.  It’s a pretty shade.  Like what they wore in the 40’s.  It’s nice.”  You couldn’t help but grin as Bucky turned a shade of red that you were sure matched your lipstick. 

“Thank you, Bucky.  It’s one of my favorites.”  You flashed him your biggest smile before turning back to the report. 

He didn’t need to know that you kept a close eye on when his reports were due and made sure to put a little extra effort into your appearance on those days.  Low cut top, a cute skirt, and flawless lipstick.  Your coworkers teased you about it, but it was worth it.

Bucky didn’t need to stay while you added his report to the system, but he always did anyway.  Normally you made small talk.  Although it appeared that his comment about your lips, sorry lipstick, flustered him enough to keep him quiet. 

Well, if he was already looking, you decided to torture him a little bit.  You dug a straw out of your desk and stuck it in your soda.  After a quick glance to make sure Bucky was looking, you slowly wrapped your lips around the straw and took a drink.  Next, you leaned forward slightly as if you were trying to decipher something on your screen.  To complete the look, you gently bit your bottom lip and spent a few seconds reading over what you had just written. 

“It’s supposed to be kiss proof, but I haven’t had the chance to test it out yet.”  You look at Bucky again, and this time you catch him staring at your lips.

“What?” Bucky looks a bit sheepish at getting caught.

“The lipstick.  That’s how they advertise it.” You smile again.  It shouldn’t be this much fun to tease him.

“Oh yes, the lipstick.”

“I can write down the color for you.  Since you like it so much, you can pick some up for your girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?  I don’t have a girlfriend.” Now you definitely didn’t feel bad about teasing him.

“Hmmm, that’s a shame.” You smile at Bucky and allow your gaze to roam over his body before glancing up to see Steve in the doorway. “Good afternoon, Steve. I was just finishing up with Bucky.”  You wondered how long he had been standing there.

“I’m sure you were.” He winked at you before turning to Bucky.  “Are you done, or do you need a few more minutes, Buck?”

Bucky hopped out of his chair and practically ran out of the room.  Steve looked at you in confusion and you just shrugged.  He followed his friend out the door and you sighed.  Maybe Bucky wasn’t as interested as you thought. 

You went back to work, but after a few minutes you started to hear voices outside of your door.  You couldn’t hear anything distinct, but there was some very loud whispering happening. 

You were surprised when Bucky appeared in your doorway.  He stumbled slightly and you realized that he had been pushed, probably by Steve.

“Hey Bucky.  Did you forget something?” You asked.

He casually leaned against the door frame, coolly recovering from his slightly awkward entrance, and smiled at you.  “I did.  I forgot to ask you for a date.” 

“Did you?”  You tried to keep your cool as you replied.  But you were sure the huge smile on your face gave you away. 

“Dinner, tonight?” He asked.

“Yeah.  That would be great.” 

This was definitely your favorite lipstick now.


	4. Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve become re-obsessed with Sara Barielles’ Kaleidoscope Heart album and Breathe Again in particular. I was singing along and crying on my way to work (I know) and this kind of popped in my head. Technically Bucky reader. Some angst. Song lyrics in italics.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2yPU5WPwZs link to the video

It had all started as an accident.  You and your boyfriend had been walking down the street, arm in arm.  The air was brisk and you were huddled close together to keep warm.  A car jumped the curb and headed straight for the both of you.  It was slow motion, like in a movie, the moment of shock then recognition before you used your powers to create a shield to protect the both of you.  It was that moment, crouched together on the ground, when he looked into your eyes and your life started to unravel.  

  
_Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn’t look back_  
_At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?_  
 _All those words came undone and now I’m not the only one_  
 _Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still bur_ ns

  
The anger started later.  It started quiet.  How could you keep this from me?  What else have you been lying about?  Who are you, really?  You tried to explain.  You just wanted to be normal.  To be safe.  Actual superheroes had fought each other over the Accords, and you wanted nothing to do with it.  Everything about you was the same.  You just didn’t want to register yourself and you definitely didn’t want to go to jail.  

  
_All I have, all I need, he’s the air I would kill to breathe_  
_Holds my love in his hands, still I’m searching for something_  
 _Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I’ll breathe again_

Then it got loud.  Stupid, blow out fights over taking the garbage out or coming home late.  But they always circled back to what you had kept from him.  You wished it had happened suddenly.  Maybe it would have been easier instead of this slow slide into two strangers.  

  
_Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth_  
_And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view_  
 _Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart_  
 _And my burden to bear is a love I can’t carry anymore_

  
You had been living your life for 6 months feeling like you were being held underwater, no idea which way was up.  You had changed apartments.  Then changed towns.  You were looking back over your shoulder at the life you had left behind and to make sure no one was following you.  

  
But they were, and they found you.  So you kept running, unable to catch your breath for even a moment.  Until this time, they were in front of you.  

  
“We can protect you.  You want to hide, we can hide you.”  

  
The people in front of you were better than the ones behind you, so you went with them.  Whisked off to their hideout.  It was a large house in a rather small country, where you met the other people like you.  They shared your fears and just wanted to be.  It was there you met him.

  
“Hello, doll.”

  
And just like that, you could breathe again. 


	5. A New Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Valerie:  
> Could you maybe do one where the reader is an omega and Bucky is an alpha?  
> Like when they first met they just clicked and Bucky acts like a cute lost lovesick puppy, constantly following her, hugging her, holding her hand, and gets aggressive and possessive if any alpha even walks by her?   
> And it ends where he has an outburst and kisses her and tells reader he loves her
> 
> Thank you for my first request. I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fluff. No smut in this one. It's my first foray into the A/B/O thing. It ended up being way longer than I meant it to.

Everyone was on edge.  The team had been comfortable, the pack was solid.  But Steve had finally tracked down Bucky.  In fact, Steve and his team were on their way back to the Avenger compound with Bucky right now. 

Steve had tried to prepare the group, but even he wasn’t sure what state Bucky would be in.  Bucky was an alpha.  At least he used to be.  After a lifetime of torture and experimentation under Hydra, Steve had no idea what state Bucky might be in.  All you knew is, if he was still an alpha, it could wreak havoc on the pack dynamics.  

There were already three alphas in the group.  Even with them all bonded, or at least mostly bonded, it proved to be a source of discord.  Thor and Jane had finally bonded.  He was off world so much though that it didn’t matter a lot.  Tony and Pepper, it turned out, had been bonded for ages.  Most people didn’t even realize she was an omega.  But being bonded gave her a certain amount of freedom, and she wielded it well.  Everyone thought Steve had bonded with Peggy before he went into the ice, but he hadn’t.  He had confided in you, that before the serum, he was actually a beta.  You told him it explained why he vacillated between seeming like a calmer, bonded Alpha and a hot-headed Alpha with a temper.  Really it was his Alpha and Beta natures battling it out.  Peggy had been the closest he had ever come to a mate, and that was probably how it would stay.

This all meant that you, as an unbonded omega, were ‘safe.’  In fact, beyond your powers, you served as a focus for the pack’s protective nature.  You brought the team together in a way that nothing else had been able to.  Unfortunately, a threat to you tended to send the team into ultra-protective mode.  Which was why everyone who wasn’t with Steve was currently stalking you in the common room.  Wanda had settled on the couch across from you with a book.  Clint was in the dining room eating, but he was sitting so he had a direct line of sight to you.  Bruce was nearby, but you hadn’t seen him.  Tony wasn’t being so subtle and was pacing around the common room.  

“Wanda!  Can’t you do anything to calm her down? I feel like I’m going to crawl out of my skin.”  Tony’s outburst and exasperated tone only served to fuel your anxiety.  He wasn’t your alpha, but you felt his displeasure.

Wanda didn’t even look up from her book, so you responded. “Tony, you’re making this worse.  If you calm down, I can calm down.  Do you have a suit you can fix?”

He glared at you.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then get over here and I’ll rub your shoulders.”  You gestured to the floor in front of you.

Tony huffed at you, but took a seat in between your legs.  It didn’t take long for his nervous energy to dissipate once you got your hands on him.  He was practically purring by the time you started running your hands through his hair.  It calmed the whole group and even convinced Bruce to come out of hiding.  

Friday announced the team’s arrival and you felt Tony tense up.  You placed your hands on his shoulders to keep him in place before returning them to his hair.  Part of it was keeping him calm, but having something to do with your hands was definitely helping with your nerves.    You were in such a zone that you didn’t even jump when a loud thump signaled Sam’s arrival on the couch next to you.  

“Does Pepper know you’re touching her alpha?”  Sam joked.

“Pepper appreciates any and all attempts to keep Tony from driving us all crazy.” You smiled at Sam

Tony’s eyes flew open and he tilted his head back. “Oh, does that mean you’ll finally…”

“No, Tony.” He smiled and winked at you and you pressed a kiss to his forehead.  

When you hear a noise behind you, you realize that Bucky and Steve were here.  You stand and turn to face them.  Whether they meant to or not, the team is in a protective formation.  Tony and Sam are on either side of you, blocking you in between the couch and coffee table.  The rest of the team is on alert and close enough they could intervene if something happened.  

You took a moment to really look at Bucky.  He seemed tired and nervous.  Like he just walked into a party he wasn’t invited to.  It made you defensive. 

Before you could second guess yourself, or Sam or Tony could stop you, you climbed onto the couch and hopped over the back.  You slowly approached Steve and Bucky offering a shy smile. 

“Hi Bucky.  I’m Y/N.”  You halted your approach just outside of his reach.  You might have wanted to trust Bucky, but you weren’t foolish.  Plus, you doubted that Steve would let you get much closer.  “How are you?”  

He looked at you warily before answering.  “I’m ok.”  His voice was deep and quiet.  

“Are you hungry?  You look hungry.  I’m pretty handy in the kitchen.  It will be nice to have someone new who can appreciate my cooking.”  You smile and wait for him to answer.  

He nods.

“Come on.  It’s this way.”  You motion for him to follow you and he falls in step behind you as you lead him to the kitchen.  

\--

After that, you were fairly inseparable.  It was nice to have someone to look after.  You learned that Hydra had kept Bucky on a ton of suppressants to keep him in line.  It definitely affected his personality.  He was quiet and submissive.  He spent most of his days following you or Steve around.  But as time passed, he started to spend more time with you.    

“I think Bucky’s suppressants are starting to wear off.”  Sam spoke as he sat down on the couch next to you.  

You paused the show you were watching before answering.  “Why do you say that?”  

“This is the first time in three days that I’ve seen you without him next to you. It’s nice to be able to sit on the couch.  Usually he is here hogging it all with his head in your lap.  He’s starting to get a bit possessive.”  Sam answered.

You took a moment to consider his words before shaking your head no.  “He’s been through a lot.  He’s just sticking with what he knows.  And Steve’s been busy.”  

“Hmmm…I’m sure you’ll be saying that when he hauls you over his shoulder and carries you caveman style back to his room.”  

You looked at Sam in shock and tried to protest.  But your body responded to the image Sam had conjured up and you didn’t do well hiding it.

“I’m thinking someone wouldn’t mind that much.”  Sam smirked at you and you swatted his arm before turning your show back on with a huff.  

\--

“Scott!”  You exclaimed before jumping into his arms.  

“Hey there!”  He swung you around and planted a few kisses on your cheek.  “It’s been a while…”

You looked at him in confusion as he set you down and backed away.  

“When did you get a boyfriend?”  His eyes were darting between you and something behind you.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”  You turned slowly to see Bucky standing behind you.  His eyes were hard, glaring at Scott.  His jaw clenched with tension and his fists slowly clenched.  “Hey, Bucky. What’s wrong?”

Bucky’s gaze stayed firmly locked on Scott as you slowly approached.  It wasn’t until you gently reached out and brushed your hand along Bucky’s arm that his gaze dropped to you.  When his eyes met yours, they went soft.  His cheeks flushed slightly and he quickly backed out of the room.  

\--

A week later, you were sitting in the common room again watching tv.  Your viewing was interrupted when Bucky dropped to his knees in front of you.  

“Bucky, what’s wro-“  Your words are cut off as Bucky wraps his arms around you and nestles his head against you.  His closeness and smell were definitely having an effect on you, but you try to focus your attention to Bucky.  You slowly run your fingers through his hair trying to calm him down.  When your hand brushes his forehead, he is burning up.  

“Jesus, Bucky.  You’re burning up.  Are you sick?”  You try to move his head so you can look at him, but he just holds onto you tighter.  

“I don’t feel well.”  His words are muffled against you.  

“Y/N, are you ok?” You hadn’t noticed Steve walk in.

“I’m fine, but Bucky isn’t.  Something is wrong.”  Your voice is full of concern and Steve slowly walks towards the two of you.  

You feel it before you hear it.  Bucky’s growl starts low in his chest and the vibrations run through you.  When Steve hears it, his back straightens.  

“Bucky.”  Steve’s voice is full of authority and Bucky just grips you even tighter.  

It’s only a few seconds of Steve trying to approach and Bucky gripping you possessively before you feel your lungs start to burn.  Bucky’s grip is constricting your chest and you can barely gasp in enough oxygen.  

“Bucky!  Bucky, please let go!”  Your voice begins to weaken as you struggle and your vision begins to go dark.  With your last bit of air you barely manage to breathe out “Alpha, you’re hurting your omega.”  

In an instant, Bucky’s arms are gone from around you.  Your head pounds as you try to catch your breath.  Bucky has fallen back to the floor as if you pushed him.  You try to reach out to him to reassure him, but he recoils from you.  You’re still sucking in lungfuls of air as Bucky scrambles to stand and runs out of the room.  

Finally Steve is able to rush to your side.  “Are you ok? What was that?”

You try to wave him off, to get him to chase down Bucky.  But he won’t leave.  “I’m fine.” You take another deep breath. “I think- I think it’s his rut.”  

Steve’s eyes go wide.  “Sam!  Come sit with Y/N.  I need to find Bucky.”

You feel the couch move when Sam sits down, but your mind is racing.  Now that you aren’t worried about being crushed, your other senses have kicked back into overdrive.  Your skin is tingling where it was in contact with Bucky.  And all you can smell is him.   

“I think you were right about the suppressants.”  You knew he was smirking at you without even needing to look.  “I’m going to my room.”

\--

“Wanda, please make her stop moping around.  She’s killing my mood.”  Clint implored.

“I’m not sure why you insist that I can do anything to remedy her mood.”  Wanda’s voice belied the frustration she was feeling.  

“I’m not moping.  Bruce, am I moping?”  At your question, he slowly shook his head.

“Yes! You haven’t moved from this couch in like two days.  And I swear if I see you sulk past Bucky’s door one more time, I’m going to lose it.”  Clint snapped at you.

“How can I have not moved from this spot and also be sulking past Bucky’s room?”  You snap back.

“You know what I mean.”   

“Whatever.  I’m going to my room.”  You left in a frustrated huff.

“Excellent job, Clint.” Bruce chastised.

You would say you took the long way, but to walk past Bucky’s room required you to go up an extra two floors before coming back down to yours, so a bit more than the long way.  You couldn’t, or wouldn’t, admit to yourself what was causing your mood for the past few days.  You and Bucky were friends.  You were welcoming him into the pack.  He had a lot to deal with, and an omega wasn’t what he needed.  Well, it was, biologically.  But that was something else you were trying not to think of.  That voice in the back of your mind that was telling you to rip off all of your clothes and throw yourself at him.  

You sighed and threw yourself onto your bed, hoping the end of this week would bring relief for everyone.  

\--

When Bucky finally emerged from his room, you and he fell back into the same pattern.  He was your near constant shadow.  Whatever had happened during his rut had burned off the last of whatever Hydra had injected him with.  You found him enticing.  And even though your better judgment told you to back off, you constantly found reasons to be close to him.  Your hand would brush over his shoulders when he was sitting at the table.  You would lean into him while you talked, nudging his shoulder to get his attention.  All it was doing was driving you more and more crazy.  

Which is why it shocked you when one afternoon, you had to seek him out.  If nothing else was scheduled, the two of you usually curled up for a movie session before dinner.  He wasn’t in any of his normal spaces.  With Friday’s help, you finally found him in a mostly empty office staring out the window.  

“I usually come here to think.”  Of course you hadn’t been able to sneak up on him.  Even Natasha barely could.  

“I’m sorry.  I’ll leave you alone.”  You turn to leave the room.  

“No!”  You stop suddenly, surprised at his outburst.  

As soon as you turn around, his lips are pressed to yours.  It’s soft at first, like a question.  You answer by leaning into him and the kiss.  After a few moments, you pull away, dazed.  

“Sorry.  Every time I tried to tell you how I felt, I would panic and say something else. Then I hurt you.” His eyes squeezed shut and you wanted to kiss away the worried wrinkles that formed on his forehead.   “But you didn’t push me away.  I’ve wanted to tell you how I felt ever since.  This seemed like the only way I would ever get it out.”  His hand gently traces over your cheek.  

“I’d say this worked very well.”  You smile gently before moving in for another kiss.  


End file.
